Buffy
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: Apetrully sends First Squad out to rescue a human from rabbit castle. Will they succeed? Nothing Special. Just something I day dreamed up. It's something I would do if I was at Rabbit Castle.


First Squad had expected this mission to be like any other. Although it was slightly different; it was believed to be a hostage situation.

"Who is the hostage?" Asked Mystique Sonia as her Yaksha placed himself on her head like a hat.

Commander Apetrully looked at the three of them before turning his attention to the window. "A human. A young girl named Buffy. It said she is being held at Rabbit Castle as a servant. It is unknown how it became so, but since the battle with High Roller had started more humans have been more...vulnerable..."

"If that's true, then there must be more being held there!" Piped Mighty Ray, his eyeballs sparking slightly.

"I thought so too, Mighty Ray," Apetrully replied calmly. "But it is not so. She is the only human there."

"That is strange..." Lin Chung pondered, "Only one servant for the entire castle?"

"Yes. Your job is to rescue her and ask her to join Big Green. No human should be forced into servitude."

It wasn't a long trip to Rabbit Castle but the fog surrounding the grounds made it difficult to see.

"Jeez! This fog is so thick I can barely see either of you two!" Mighty Ray exclaimed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing..." Mumbled Sonia.

"I heard that!"

"We're here." Lin Chung said. Holding his arm out so the turtles were signalled to stop.

Rabbit Castle was a large white marble building and - probably as expected - surrounded by gigantic carrots. Two long rows of ploughed soil ran across the grounds and on one of them stood a girl raking it.

She was quite pretty, short yet slender. Her hair was a mahogany brown that reached her waist with golden streaks that she had tied back in a long braid. She wore a blue short-sleeved and calf-high dress that was simple yet suited her with matching slip on shoes and a white apron tied around her waist. She looked up at them with wide brown eyes with golden flecks, filled with wonder.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Her voice was soft and quiet.

Lin Chung hopped off his turtle and bowed to her. "Is your name Buffy?"

She blinked at him. "...yes...why?"

"Then we're here to help you!" Mighty Ray cheered obnoxiously, earning a slap of Yaksha and a glare from Sonia.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Help me? I don't need to be helped. I'm perfectly fine."

Sonia walked up to stand next to Lin Chung. "But our commander told us you were taken hostage and made to work as a servant."

Mighty Ray jumped next to her. "Maybe she's brainwashed! She looks delirious!"

Buffy scowled at him as Yaksha gave another slap to his head.

"I'm not delirious and I can assure you that I'm certainly not brainwashed! If you're here just to waste my time then you all better leave before I call the guards!"

Lin Chung shook his head. "No, we're to help-"

"Urgh, please! Just go!"

There was long silence as they stared at her. Sonia And Ray looked at Lin Chung for an answer.

He sighed, "...Very well. First Squad, let's get back to Big Green."

It was near evening and long after Lin Chung and his team arrived back to report the baffling news to Apetrully who was surprised as they were about the refusal.

Lin Chung lay on his bed whilst staring at the ceiling; he could not stop wondering why Buffy refused to be rescued.

She was a servant. The only servant at Rabbit Castle. Big Green had so much offer her if she would only let them escort her.

Although, did she really need rescuing?

Her clothes weren't tattered or covered in dirt and Buffy herself was very clean. She might have been small in size but she didn't look starved or mistreated.

The questions buzzing around his head like angry wasps were getting too much for him. Ling Chung leapt to his feet and hurried out the window before swimming out towards Rabbit Castle.

The sky was completely black by the time he had arrived. He scanned the building until he noticed a faint glow in one of the windows near the top of the castle.

Without much effort, Lin Chung made his way to it, leaping from wall to wall and swinging from flag poles.

He landed skilfully on the window sill to see he had indeed found Buffy's room. It was surprisingly nice looking for servant. The walls were painted a warm gold colour with a white rug running across the wooden floor.  
The bed stood near the wall closest to the window, dressed with a chocolate brown quilt and golden pillows. Opposite it, near the far wall, was an iron cast stove with a hearty fire dancing inside it.  
A dark brown narrow wardrobe stood opposite the window. It was left open slightly and Lin Chung noticed many other dresses, shoes and other personal garments for female use. He quickly noticed the amour next it which Buffy sat at. She was now clad in a white night dress with long sleeves. Her hair was free from the braid and ran down her back like a waterfall of brown and gold as she ran a brush through it which Lin Chung could not help but stare as the tresses entranced him as he stepped off the window sill. She noticed his reflection in the mirror; her eyes widened as she dropped the brush and sprung to her feet. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded weakly pressing herself against the wall as her eyes were fixed on his staff that was strapped to his back.

Lin Chung raised his hands in defence. "I am Lin Chung. Do not be afraid, I won't hurt you, I just want to talk."

Buffy blinked at him. "Talk? About what?"

"Well...firstly, I would like to apologise for Mighty Ray's assumption and I do not believe you are...brainwashed." He explained gently with soft smile.

She looked slightly at ease from his words as she stepped away from the wall. She seemed to study him for a while. Her eyes never left his until she said, "Apology accepted. That is not the only reason why you are here?"

He nodded. "I came to ask how you had come to work here. My commander is concerned for your well being."

Buffy frowned as she motioned him towards the bed. "Well..." She began as they both sat down. "Once High Roller turned all the animals against the humans...I had nowhere to go. My home was one of the many farmlands near East Citadel but it was destroyed along with my family by the bear army. I was held prisoner by them for a while but I managed to escape and found my way here. The rabbits thought I was trespassing but..." She blushed slightly as she looked away from him. "I have a great love for rabbits. Once they realised this, they took me before the Rabbit King. He didn't seem so fond of me at first but I pleaded with him to take me in. I promised to do anything; cooking, cleaning, that sort of thing and he eventually had me as the Castle's gardener and cook and the nanny of the new offspring. They treat me well and I've never truly been happier."

Lin Chung was surprised at her anecdote. "But then who thinks you are being held against your will? Though it may be concerning if your the only human serving the rabbits."

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know but I am very happy here so you must not worry. I don't do much. With the rabbits being vegetarians, providing them food isn't that much of a challenge and I absolutely love caring for the children! They're so sweet!"

He smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear that. I'll inform my commander in the morning." He got up from the bed and faced the window but stopped to face her again. "And just so you know, if you ever need any help, you are always welcome at Big Green."

She smiled back at him. "Thank you. I'll always keep that in mind."

Lin Chung's smile widened as he jumped onto the sill. "I'll let you rest. Good Night, Buffy."

"Good Night, Lin Chung."  



End file.
